<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in good hands by lifeinabeautifullight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794182">in good hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight'>lifeinabeautifullight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2x08, F/F, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what we didn't see after Maggie was shot in 2x08.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Secret Sanvers Missing Scenes Prompt Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in good hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what we didn't see after Maggie was shot in 2x08.</p>
<p>inspired by flo's recent bts post and ros47ron's prompt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All they can do at the DEO is wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stands at the command center, hands gripping the console table. She hates not being part of the action, and having to stand idly by while others are in the thick of things. Fighting alongside her sister was her favorite thing in the world.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The radio silence doesn’t help either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It feels like ages until the comms crackle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And really crackle, more so than usual, some sort of interference at play. <em>‘...lex?’</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’m here, Supergirl. What’s the situation?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘We….one wounded...bringing...now.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Who?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘...’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looks at her mother to see if she made out any more of that than she did. Her silence tells her no. ‘Supergirl, you’re breaking up.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘...shot...shoulder…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘GSW?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘...laser...’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘ETA?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Two...ready.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Copy.’ She copied little but it was enough to prepare. ‘Get triage one prepared. We have an agent wounded.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s what Alex thinks as she prepares for their arrival.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The actual scenario is one that she’s not prepared for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not an agent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Maggie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie, who would never have been there if Alex hadn’t told her to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s her fault that Maggie got hurt; her fault that Maggie is covered in blood; her fault that Maggie is groaning in pain, unsteady on her feet as Supergirl lowers her to the ground and--.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex snaps out of it and moves to catch Maggie before she takes a tumble. ‘Easy, easy, it’s okay, I’ve got you.’ She’s on Maggie’s right, the injured side, and it looks even worse up close, the singed shirt drenched in blood. Alex hooks an arm around a slender waist. ‘Alright, we need a gurney over here.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agents scrambled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Gonna have to get you a loyalty card at this rate,’ Alex remarks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The detective lets out the smallest of pained laughs. ‘Yeah.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘How you holding up?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Been better,’ comes the reply through gritted teeth. ‘The lengths I go to so I can visit this place.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yeah, well maybe we should look at getting you proper access so you can visit without dropping into the medbay first.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘That’d...be preferable.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gurney comes, and Alex, with the help of her sister, eases Maggie down onto it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie winces and grips Alex’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’ll get you something for the pain,’ Alex reassures. ‘Thats…’ She has to ask, it’s only right given everything that’s transpired between them - the kiss, the rejection, the humiliation. ‘...if you’re okay with me treating you.’ She wouldn’t blame her if she said no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Of course,’ Maggie relaxes back into the pillow, again with some discomfort. ‘Nobody I trust more.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Given </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s nice to hear those words. Yet, right now, they also didn’t matter. This wasn’t about that in any way. Personal feelings had to be, and were, pushed aside. ‘Help me get her through to T1.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~ ~ ~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew she’d gotten lucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Going into a battlefield in just a kevlar vest whilst her comrades wore full riot gear was probably not the smartest decision. A laceration to the shoulder inflicted by a laser wasn’t bad considering the alternatives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d also gotten lucky with where she ended up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Under Alex’s care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew Alex had gone to NCU, pursuing an MD and PhD, with aspirations of ultimately becoming a doctor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did not know how exactly that had ended up with a career at the DEO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were still a lot of unanswered questions when it came to Alex Danvers but what Maggie did know, however, was that she was in good hands. ‘BP 90/60.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘That good?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘It’s on the lower side,’ Alex says as she slips the cuff off Maggie’s arm. ‘But you have lost a bit of blood so it’s understandable.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’m normally fine with blood loss.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh, you get shot often?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Donor. Regular.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘That’s not the same as being shot.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yeah but I like to brag.’ She doesn’t, she doesn’t really know why that’s coming out of her mouth. Except she does know why, and it’s not the blood loss. It’s Alex. Alex, whose presence both calms her and makes her nervous. A beautiful enigma in so many ways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately Alex doesn’t dwell on the nonsense, remaining focused on the task at hand. ‘I hope you don’t like this shirt too much.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘It was ruined anyway. Blood’s a bitch to get out.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A brow is raised. ‘She says from experience?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘You know me, Danvers. I’m a woman of mystery.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex laughs as she takes scissors to what was left of the grey fabric. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie closes her eyes, lets Alex work, gritting her teeth as the surgical tape is peeled away and the bloodied gauze is removed. ‘How is it looking?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘It’s stopped bleeding so that’s good, and it looks--.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie hisses in pain, even at such a delicate touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Sorry.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘It’s fine, don’t worry.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet Alex does worry, her fingers dancing even lighter than before. ‘It looks a lot worse than it actually is. A few stitches will close it, though it is likely to leave a scar.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘It's not my first.’ Nor would it be her last, that came with the territory. ‘It hurts like hell.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’ll bet.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dares to open her eyes, to look down and survey the damage. It does look bad but she trusts Alex’s judgement. Alex, whose eyes she meets as she looks up. The butterflies start to flutter, and she’s grateful that her vitals have already been checked because her heart rate suddenly increased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was only so long she could continue to fight those feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~ ~ ~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a top secret government organization, the inside of the DEO ironically offered very little privacy, with the many glass walls and partitions making the building a goldfish bowl of sorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliza is standing on one of the walkways outside the medbay, leaning on the handrail. She doesn’t mean to pry but she can’t help but watch her daughter work - she figures that if it needed to be private then it would, with screens readily available for privacy if requested. ‘So that’s Maggie,’ she says, sensing a familiar presence, and perfume, join her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘That’s Maggie,’ her adoptive daughter confirms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I can see why your sister likes her so much, she’s very pretty.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I-I--.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The matriarch of the Danvers family turns to Kara whose jaw is agape. ‘Don’t worry,’ Eliza reassures. ‘She told me, and I’m happy for her. Though, admittedly, I’m a little disappointed in myself for ever giving her a reason to think I wouldn’t be.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Nobody is perfect, Eliza. Deep down, she knew you’ve always been accepting. I mean look at me -  you took a confused and scared alien into your home,’ Kara says. ‘It’s just, I think, been a lot for her to realize so quickly.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Because of Maggie?’ It’s a rhetorical question, really. The way Alex spoke about that woman was unlike how Eliza had ever heard her daughter speak about anyone, and not just through her words but her tone, her whole demeanour. There would be happiness in Alex’s voice, a twinkle in her eyes, and a ramble that couldn’t quite be contained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Seems like it.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She senses Kara is being purposefully vague, respecting her sister’s privacy - Alex and Kara shared a lot, chances were that Kara knew a lot, lot more. ‘They seem good together.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘They do,’ Kara nods. ‘You should say hi.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh.’ The suggestion takes Eliza aback. ‘Oh, I’m not sure that’s a good idea. I wouldn’t want to impose.’ Alex likes her space, and Eliza wished to respect that - something she wished she’d done a lot more during her daughter’s teenage years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Saying a friendly hello is hardly </span>
  <em>
    <span>imposing</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ Kara reasons. ‘I’m sure she’d like to meet you.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe so but, again, it was Alex that she wanted to be mindful of. ‘Maybe later.’ She’d play it by ear, it was important to do things right, now more than ever.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>